The Truth
by xankix is a-sn
Summary: Someone has to die, and before they do they cause heartbreaks, and reveal the truth...damn i suck at summaries


            Chloe stared at the muddy gray sky as she trudged through the snow on her way to the bus stop. She didn't feel herself, usually giddy and happy. No, today everything seemed quiet. Like she was on the inside of a bubble and the rest of the world was on the outside. She looked around at the small town she had moved into only a few months earlier. She remembered not wanting to move from Texas. Now she enjoyed the cold usually white town. Today however, the ground and sky blended together as one gray mass. Something was different.

            As she approached the bus stop, she gazed at her four friends. She noticed Kyle first, of course. He stood out. He was her boyfriend. Usually when she saw him, she couldn't help smiling. Today, Kyle looked bland and her mouth stayed in its sad straight line. Then there was Stan, her second best friend next to Dommy. There was something about him, how he listened to her and cared. She tried to hold back her smile when Stan waved. 

            "Hey dudes," she greeted them in her usual manner. Usually, she'd go over and give Kyle a kiss. Not today. She blinked back the tears that had sprung to her eyes. Chloe stared at the ground, hoping Kyle would pick up on her off mood. 

            "Is everything alright Clo?" Stan's voice was full of concern. His eyes stared at her with longing. 

            "Yeah. I'm just… tired," Chloe mutter. She was overcome with disappointment that her own boyfriend hadn't been concerned. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, trying to convince herself that she was having a bad day.

            Kyle walked over and put an arm around her. "Are you sure? You look like you're somewhere else today."

            Chloe didn't answer. _See Clo, he is a sweet concerned guy _she told herself. Trying to act satisfied with that, she pushed the thought that Kyle had needed Stan's prompting to act sympathetic, to the back of her mind.

            Kyle's arm was heavy on her shoulder. She blocked out sound as Cartman diverted the conversation back to him. Her eyelids felt heavy but she struggled to keep them open. She looked around at her friends, and her gaze landed on Kenny. Chloe wasn't very close to him, but she worried. He didn't have a loving family or a warm home. She didn't know much, because he kept his secrets locked away behind his ratty old parka. She felt the sudden urge to go wrap her arms around him and ease his pain.

            Kyle wouldn't like that.

            Kyle. That word disgusted her. _No! _she told herself _I love Kyle! _She was just having an off day. She was tired and her head wasn't thinking right. She did love Kyle.

            The bus pulled up and Kyle helped her on. It took loads of energy to walk. Stan kept shooting her concerned looks. Was it really that obvious that something was wrong? She sat down, next to Kyle, glad to be off her feet. She laid her head on his shoulder, longing to fall asleep. Kyle wrapped his arm around his. His lips moved, forming words that Chloe couldn't hear.

            She went though the day like it was a dream. Her ears had completely shut off, blocking out all sound. Mr. Garrison yelled at her several times, before sending her to the health room, accompanied by Kyle to walk her home.

            When they arrived at her house, Kyle tucked her into bed as if she were a little kid. He constantly felt her forehead, telling her that she was burning up and they should call a doctor.

            "It's just a fever," she would assure him every time. She was on the fringe of consciousness as Kyle stroked her hair and stayed by her all day. Yes, this was the boy she loved.

            She was completely relaxed, though her body pulsed with pain. Her mind withdrew into her body, allowing her to ignore the pain. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

            Kyle convinced her to take a bath to help her relax. He told her that he'd be in her room waiting. Groggily, Chloe agreed and went to the bathroom. She stripped down and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale and her eyes were hollow. She turned on the water to fill the bath. Chloe felt a sudden urge of hear and turned the water down to cold. When it was filled, she sank into the icy water.

            Chloe began to sweat and breathing became hard. She needed help. She could call for Kyle, but she felt too weak to talk. And the bath was so relaxing, the water caressing her body. He sight became blurred and she let herself be swallowed into darkness.

            "Chloe!" a voice shook Chloe awake. She slowly opened her eyes. It was too bright. Eye eyes shut against the white light shining in her face. Chloe attempted to open her eyes again. _Am I dead? _She asked herself.

            "Chloe!" the voice came again. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into the eyes of Stan. As soon as she looked up and him, he bent down to hug her.

            "Oh thank god," he whispered. He signaled to the other three. "She's okay!"

            Kyle ran over and hugged her. "Oh god, I was so worried." He kissed her lightly on the mouth and Chloe saw tears glinting in his eyes. 

            "What happened?" Chloe whispered. She felt lightheaded and tired. She didn't remember anything. 

            "Kyle found you, passed out in your bathtub" Stan said, his full of relief and concern. "It's a miracle he was there."

            Chloe looked up at Kyle. "My hero." Kyle smiled and stoked her hair. Chloe felt at peace and had the sudden urge to cry. "What's wrong with me?" She asked, longing to know what caused her to pass out.

            The peacefulness ended there.

            "The doctors don't know what you have." Stan said. He let the words sink in before going on. "So there is no cure."

            Chloe stared at him. "How long do I have?"

            "They don't know," Kyle said softly. "You could have as long as a few months or as little as a few days." No one spoke.

            "I want to see Cartman and Kenny," Chloe said.

            Stan went to get them, and Kyle stayed and held her hand. Chloe and him locked eyes and both began to tear. Chloe looked away and let the tears seep down her face. 

            Cartman and Kenny entered the room, both trying to avoid eye contact with Chloe. They walked over and sat on her bed. Kyle and Stan excused themselves from the room.

            "Hi," she whispered weakly. She looked at Cartman, who usually was making fun of her. He looked so much different. His face weighed down with sorrow, and his soft eyes looking straight into hers. Chloe looked away, and stared at Kenny, her heart becoming heavy. She reached out and hugged him, tears soaking his parka. Her arms reached up and lingered on his hood, seeing if he would stop her. He didn't. She gingerly lowed his hood. Staring into his blue eyes made her cry. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair. _So this is Kenny _she thought.

            Cartman stood back and watched, searching for the words.

            Later that night, her hospital room was dark. Kyle sat by her bed, coaxing her to sleep. Chloe was afraid to close her eyes, knowing she might never wake up. She shakily raised her hand and placed it on Kyle's.

            Chloe's breathing slowed, and she became cold. Very cold. She began shaking violently and Kyle rushed out of the room to get help. Her body became numb and each breath was a struggle. Her lungs slowly filled, and when she exhaled, blood poured out of mouth. 

            Medics came rushed in. Kyle, standing close by, watched in angst. Chloe saw him standing there, through blurred eyes. She thought about how unfair she had been to him all this time. 

            Her whole body was frozen now. Blond was pouring out by the second. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear Kyle coaxing her. She hadn't been fair. It wasn't fair to him. Kyle had to know…

            "I…love…you…Stan," she gasped through the blood. It was too much pain. She couldn't hold on. She opened her eyes with her last bit of energy to see Kyle crying next to her bed, before her eyes fluttered shut and she gave in to death.

            "Stan?" Kyle cried as the medics tried to get him out of the room. Tears surged out of his eyes.

            "We lost her," one medic said. Kyle screamed and fell to the ground. 

            The medics tried to calm him, but Kyle stayed on the ground by Chloe's bed. Stan, Cartman and Kenny came funning in and knew the worst. Kyle retreated from the ground and pushed past Stan. He ran out of the room, out of the hospital, onto the street. 

            Stan ran after him, and finally caught up with Kyle when he settled on the side of the road. He put him arm around his best friend. "What happened?"

            Kyle could barely talk. He spat out the words in gasps. "She loves you." Stan gave him a confused look, even though he understood what he had said.

            "She lied to me," Kyle cried, "She lied."

            The two of them sat in the rain for hours, mourning the death of Chloe. They wouldn't have left if Mr. Iverson hadn't found them. 

            Mr. Iverson had a small pink book cradled in his arms. "It's Chloe's diary," he told Kyle. "I think you should have it." He handed it to Kyle and walked away. 

            "I'm going home," Kyle said finally. He wanted to be alone to read Chloe's diary. He hoped it would help him understand what had happened in the hospital. Without waiting for Stan's reply, he walked away.

            When Kyle got home, he settled on his bed and shakily opened the pink book. He smiled as her read all the memories Chloe had written about. She wrote about him a lot. How she loved him. Kyle was almost convinced the her final words had been a mistake when he came across a reliving entry. 

Dear Diary,

I've been so confused lately. I don't feel the same way about Kyle that I used to. We just don't have the special bond anymore. Sure, anyone passing on the street would say we were in love, because we looked that part. Always holding hands and kissing. I thought I loved him too, but recently, I'm starting to feel the nervous way I used to feel around Kyle, around someone else. Stan. I know that's horrible, but I think I'm in love with my boyfriends best friend. It would break Kyle's heart. Life is so confusing

            Kyle closed the diary and lay down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and pools of tears overflowed onto his cheeks.

            The funeral was a few days later. Kyle went through the whole thing in a blur. He met Chloe's family. He listened to everyone say nice things about her. When he got home, he retreated to him room and pulled out his mother's sewing scissors.

            He ran the sharp blade along the cloth of his coat. It cut a clean line. It would do nicely. He sat staring at the scissors, flipping them from one hand to the other. Eyes filled with tears, he placed them back in the drawer.

            Kyle pulled on his coat and ignored his mother's voice as her walked outside. The wind slapped him in the face as his feet led him down the road. After a short time, he found himself standing at Chloe's grave. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at her name carved in stone.

            He slowly walked out to the cemetery, and with a final glance over his shoulder, disappeared into the muddy gray sky.

The End

A/N: Wow, I did it. I killed off my fankid. I know I'm so horrible and I probably made a mistake. But I really just got bored of her and I had to get her out somehow. I thought about her going missing, moving back, but none of those seemed to work. Chloe had to die. Please review, and I'd really like to know whether or not it was a good choice to kill Chloe off. Please say whether of not you liked it tho. I worked really hard on it. *btw this is the end of my sorta season thingy* 


End file.
